


The Sweets and Sours of Love

by kjtsubakki



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtsubakki/pseuds/kjtsubakki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol has a secret he's been keeping from his ToppDogg brothers and he's extremely bent on keeping it forever. However, life does not go according to plan for him - especially when his secret is found out by a certain dongsaeng of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yooo~  
My attempt at a chapter story~

A ToppDogg one on top of that kkk~

 

This underwent some changes but the original was inspired by BTS - Coffee and Seo Inguk - BomTaNaBa and was thought of during an exam.. So, here's the final product after some months in the shelf *throws confetti*

 

Comments are loved and they keep me going ♡


	2. Prologue: Foud Out~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I also have this work on asianfanfics and wattpad so don't be surprised if you ever come across it there :3
> 
> Please tell me your opinions and critiques (constructive pelase >w

-It’d been like this for some time now. He had always been this way but had discovered just some time ago. He couldn’t talk with anyone though… He was living with other 12 boys… Plus the manager. He was a member of boy group ToppDogg, he couldn’t tell anyone that he liked boys, much less any of his bandmates… How awkward would that get? He’d just laugh and shrug it off whenever there were comments like that on the internet. “Hansol oppa is so cute, looks like he could be gay.” Was just one of the daily remarks he read. If only they knew… But they would never know. To protect his secret Hansol had decided to live asexual. Of course he would occasionally comment about some girl’s legs, waist, bust… Normal stuff, when around fellow males. And he lived well with his ToppDogg brothers and his cute image, an image many more idols had, so it shouldn’t be any bad to keep it since it felt natural anyway.-

 

 

-One night Kim Hansol was alone at the dorm. He’d been the first one to arrive and the others were still practicing. Hansol laid on his bed, tummy down, and opened the laptop, decided to search the internet about the group. Some websites after, he came across a peculiar one and thought visiting one more couldn’t do any harm. One link had his and Jiho’s stage names together so curiosity got the best of him.

_~Hansol felt butterflies when Xero touched him~_

-Well, they got that right. – He mumbled to himself as he kept reading, without even noticing he had reached the “M” zone.-

_~Xero grabbed Hansol’s pants and pulled them down, kissing the other male until both of them were out of breath. He threw him onto the bed and lowered his face to the elder’s private zone, tugging at his boxers, asking permission to take them off, which the boy agreed to.~_

-The blue haired boy was so focused and shocked that the front doors’ opening sounds went unnoticed.-

 

-Hansol hyuuung~- B-joo chimed in as he entered the dorm followed by Hojoon who immediately occupied the bathroom. The younger checked the kitchen and the living room before walking through Hansol’s door (and catching him red-handed). His blue-haired hyung didn’t seem to notice his presence though so he decided to check what was on the laptop screen. Soon he found out he had made a mistake when the words on the screen jumped at him. –Wow hyung… I didn’t know you enjoyed reading these types of… literature.-

Hansol jumped at the sudden presence beside him. –B-Byungjoo…- He looked at the newcomer and followed his gaze into the laptop screen, realizing what it showed. –YAH! DON’T READ THAT! – He attempted to cover the screen but he had been too late.

-Hyung, why are you reacting like that? You’re acting as if you’ve commited some huge crime. – Tilted his head. – Which you didn’t, by the way.-

-W-what?-

-Hyung – Laughs.- You should see your face. Why are you so embarrassed? – Hansol stuttered and stumbled over his words trying to find the right ones, which he failed. –Hyung – Smiles – It’s nothing to be ashamed of. But tell me, - He sat up straight facing his elder. – were you reading this out of curiosity… Or because you… You know… - He rubbed the back of his neck. Hansol was listening attentively, biting his lower lip in embarrassement. – Swing those ways?

That was it. The end of Kim Hansol’s peaceful days. His most well-kept secret had been discovered so easily. Would he have to get out of the group now? His life would surely be hell now that he wasn’t the only one aware of his own preferences.

-Hyung… Do you like Jiho?-

Wait what?


	3. The start of Byungjoo's Masterplan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.. this is the beginning so the chapters aren't at all that eventful or large... But I'll do my best to change that as the story proceeds !  
>  Comments are welcomed, they motivate me to keep going  *-----*
> 
> Pretty please? *does aegyo*
> 
> No? Oh, ok....
> 
> Anyway, here's how B-joo starts his perfect plan to help Hansol with his crush~
> 
> Curious to see what will be his first "prank" ?  ;3

Hansol was at a loss for words. First, he had been caught reading “M” fanfics about him and his bandmate; Second he was caught being homosexual; Thirde he was caught liking… Wait. He didn’t like anyone. Scratch that last one. But even so, his secret had been found out and all kind of scenarios of rejection and expulsion were running through his mind.

-HYUNG!- He looked at his dongsaeng who seemed to be calling him for a while now.- Snap out of it, hyung! I’m not going to eat you alive. So what if it’s true? You don’t choose who you like, it’s your heart that leads the way, and it has no eyes to see if it’s a boy or a girl. At least that’s how I think. So don’t worry hyung – he took the blue haired male’s hands in his and gave them a comforting squeeze with a dazzling smile – I will protect your secret… And I will help you with your secret crush! – Again… What?

-Ahm… Byungjoo… - Hansol began. – I don’t really… Like anyone…

-You don’t have to deny it hyung! – He glanced at the laptop screen. – Do you always read this?

-It’s the first time…

-The fans really have some crazy minds. – B-joo looks back at Hansol. –Well, not totally crazy, it seems. – Big goofy smile.

-Byunjoo, really, it’s not like that!  
-Hyuuung~ - The youngest whined. – I already know so why are you trying to hide it? – He showed his best aegyo pout.- Don’t you trust your favorite dongsaeng? I swear I won’t tell anyone!

-At that moment the front door opened and the leader’s calls to assemble in the living room could be heard throughout the dorm so B-joo quickly stood up and gave Hansol’s hands one last pat before letting go.- You have nothing to worry at all. – And then he left the room with a wink while his hyung let his body fall onto the bed.

His eventful life in the idol group had just started. He felt a shiver run down his spine and remembered the open tab on his laptop. The man quickly got up, shut down the laptop and dragged his feet into the living room for the assemble.

 

 

-So, this will be the new room arrangements. Anyone against any of them? – The leader asked and smiled in satisfaction when he got a “No” in unison as a response. – Well, up and gone, everyone is free to do whatever. – The member were al fast to disperse except Hansol. Now he was absolutely sure that his peaceful days were gone, as he just got the news that he’d be sharing a room with Jiho and Byungjoon. He face-palmed with a sigh. –What did I do wrong?

-Hyung~ - His body jolted when he recognized the voice calling him.

-Oh Byungjoon-ah – He forced a smile. – Anything you need? – The other simply grinned at him.

-Nothing, really. – He kneeled down to pull his “brother” up. – Come on hyung, this is a good opportunity! Let’s tidy up the room before Jiho gets there~- He chirped and dragged a soulless Hansol who was mentally /trying/ to get ready for what was to come.

 

 

-Wow hyung, why is there a magazine like this here? – B-joo had found a random porn magazine he had kept under his bed to help keeping his cover. Any heterosexual boy his age would have at least one magazine of that style right? It was only normal.

-Why? Is it so weird that it’s there?-

-No… I mean, yes… I don’t know… Hyung, shouldn’t you have like, Men’s Health or something? – This hit Hansol right in the pride.

-Yah Byungjoon… I already admitted it to you /the fact I’m gay, that is/, but do you really have to say those kind of remarks? In that high tone?

-Oh, sorry hyung… - he put the magazine away in its original place and moved to another spot to comb the dust off while Hansol organized his stuff.

-Why are we even doing this anyway? – the elder complained.

-Well, dhuh! So Jiho doesn’t think you’re a mess!

-Byunjoon… We’re men… We’re naturally messy. What’s wrong with a bit of disorganization? It never bothered me.

-Hyung, do you expect to conquer someone’s heart with that mindset?

-Hansol hyung wants to conquer whose heart? – Perfect timing for Xero to enter the room with a grin on his face and a box full of his stuff in his arms.

-No one’s! – The older boy in the room quickly answered before B-joo could say anything. – Is that all you’ve got? Byungjoon-ah, go pack your stuff too and bring them over.

-Oooh, I see~ - He got up. – Roger that hyung~ - He didn’t leave without winking and showing his hyung a “I-see-what-you-did-there” smile.

-Finally… -Hansol breathed.

-Is he giving you a hard time? – Xero asked as he sat down on Hansol’s bed (one of two that occupied the room, although Hansol had used the room alone).

“You have no idea” the elder thought.

-Not really, but he talks a lot. – He looked up at Xero. – What are we going to do about the beds?

-I don’t know. – The other shrugged.

-I know! – B-joo had just come back with his stuff. -  Two of us will have the _bad_ luck of having to share a bed! – It actually made sense since one was a couple bed and the other was a single bed so none of the other boys complained.

-And how will we decide? – Xero asked.

-With this. – He got three sticks out of his box. – The one who gets the shortest gets to use a bed alone! – He smirked when the other boys agreed.

 

Hansol couldn’t believe his luck. After having to share a room with Byunjoo and Jiho, now he also had to share a bed with Jiho. (Thanks to B-joo’s cheating but that was his own little secret). B-joo seemed pleased with himself and jumped on his new bed as soon as he could.

-Aaah, this feels good~

-Well, lucky you, hyung. – Xero smiled while Hansol silently glared and planned different ways to torture Byungjoo in his sleep. – Hyung, don’t be like that, I promise I won’t do anything to you during the night. – The youngest of the three winked and patted the eldest’s shoulder as he moved past him to organize his things. Hansol’s shoulders and face fell down and at the same time his “favorite” dongsaeng let out a quite loud laughter that drove him to tears.

Yes, this was the end of any peaceful day he had left. And it had been his own carelessness’s fault. Hansol sighed and wished it had just been a dream as the three members prepared and went to sleep.


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiiii fml....
> 
> I started writing this... Then my lappy crashed. He completely died on me forever... So I asked my proofreader (♡) for the file I'd sent her. It took me a while to get back on track and yesterday I finally did, when I was waiting at the doctor. But when I got home and was about to work on it again there had been some kind of problem with the app ! I almost gave up.. It was so perf and now I'm not sure anymore... I hope its not that bad...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I pondered about ending this with this chapter but thought it would be better to get some opinions. So... Would you rather:
> 
>  
> 
> 1 - It ended in the next chapter
> 
> 2 - It continues on
> 
>  
> 
> Help me and leave lovely comments because without them I wouldn't have written this chappy~
> 
> *bows 90 degrees* Thank you so much for reading and commenting you lovely people ♡
> 
>  
> 
> And what writer doesn't love comments ? *------*
> 
> Talk to me, I swear I dont bite. Hard ;3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ^ This was the author's note on the other sites. It was decided that the story will keep going :3

...ung. – Hansol squirmed in his sleep. - ..hyung.

 

-HYUNG! – Hansol woke up in a jolt when someone screamed in his hear. – You’re finally awake hyung! Hurry, hurry!

 

-Byungjoo… What? Hurry? For what? – He was still sleepy and dazed.

 

-To the bathroom, hyung! You have to get ready! – B-joo pushed and pulled his hyung in the direction of the bathroom with ease since the elder still wasn’t fully waken up.

 

-Hmm I don’t remember having any schedules for today…

 

-Just do it hyung! –B-joo pushed Hansol inside the bathroom and closed the door, leaving the older alone, still wondering what schedule they had that day. That was until he heard the showers’ water stop running.

 

-Oh, good morning hyung – a VERY naked and wet Xero greeted him. – Had to come to the bathroom? – Hansol couldn’t answer with the shock. He had a sudden urge to attack a certain boy.

 

-A-ani… Sorry, I didn’t notice you were here… I’ll leave.

 

-Ah, it’s ok hyung! I don’t mind. – Xero chuckled- We’re both guys, no need to be reserved. If you want a shower just jump in with me. I won’t take much longer anyway. – And he gave a dazzling smile.

 

-Ah.. I see. You’re right. – If he left now, it would seem weird thanks to what his dongsaeng had said so he just followed his invitation and started taking off his clothes slowly. So much for a “good” morning.

 

 

When he was fully naked and ready to get into the shower Xero was already coming out. - Sorry hyung, you took too long. - The younger said with a pat on the shoulder and a wink. Hansol tried his best to remain calm.

 

-What, you think I'd hurry just because it was you? -He gave the best smirk he could in that situation. His dongsaeng shrugged and proceed to dry his hair with a towel... The only towel he was wearing, Hansol noted before he hurriedly got in the shower and turned the water on, letting it fall on him without even checking the temperature. This was going to be a long day. At least he hoped it would be just a day, even though an inner gut feeling told him otherwise.

 

 

\- So... You're telling me you got burned like this because you forgot to check the water's temperature? - Hansol nodded, ashamed. His hyung Hyosang was applying ointment on his burned skin. - Seriously... Why didn't you check it? What made you so distracted, Sollieh?

 

\- Nothing... I had just woken up... - he sighed - Byungjoo woke me up and rushed me to the bathroom telling me I had to hurry up...

 

\- We don't have any schedule today though... - Kidoh seemed just as confused as Handol had been before he'd seen Xero in the shower.

 

\- I know, right? Maybe it was a prank? - Hansol tried to act casual. Kidoh laughed slightly. - It seems like you have some eventful days on your way.

 

\- Hyung... - He whined - Save me juseyo~

 

\- Ahah, don't try aegyo on me, Sollieh, or I won't hold back. - Kidoh spoke teasingly, ending with a wink. The younger knew it was a friendly remark that hid nothing behind it's words and replyed by pouting cutely. - Well, I've done all I could. Now just rest a bit. - And with that the eldest left the room.

 

Hansol sighed. His hyung was right; a lot more of eventful days were bound to come his way.

 

 

\- Hyung! - The door to his room slammed open and he let out a frustrated whine. - Hyung, what happened to you? - The newly arrived boy was being a tad too loud for the other's liking. - Hyung, was Jiho that distracting that you burned yourself? - This made Hansol look up at him.

 

\- Yah! Aren't you being too loud? And no, it wasn't like that!

 

\- Then what, hyung? - He lowered his voice and sat on the bed next to the older. - Come on, you don't have to be shy with me. You can just say it if he distracted you, no need to hide it from me. - The younger winked.

 

\- Yah Kim Byungjoo! Why would I be distracted by him? It's not the first time I shower with him, I've already seen everything. - B-joo seemed to think about it for a while. - I've already seen everyone, as a matter of fact. - He casually added. B-joo then looked straight at him.

 

\- That's right... You've seen everything hyung. - The younger was wide eyed and Hansol was mentally preparing himself to be harshly critized. - Hyung... - "Here it comes" he thought. - Am I attractive? - Aaand... What?

 

This question had surprised Hansol who widened his eyes at the suddenness of it. He mumbled some incoherent stuff before asking - What?

 

\- You can be honest, hyung. Am I attractive? - The oldest in the room was at a loss for words. He did notice some of the members were well built but he always pushed those kind of thoughts aside. And niw one of his members was asking for his opinion on his body. Although he had noticed it before and actually found his dongsaeng quite appealing to the eye, should he be honest about it? He debated over it for some seconds before replying. - I-I don't know... I try not to pay attention to those things... - The other seemed lost in thought for a bit.

 

\- Thats right, hyung... - His face now wore a worried expression. - How do you... I mean... How do you deal with it? - His voice was much lower now. - Isn't it hard being homosexual and living with boys? - Hansol looked at him perplexed. He searched for any signs of repulsion from the other but he found none. All he could sense was worry.

 

\- Ahm... I really just ignore everything and try to act natural as much as I can. It's not like I'd go crazy the moment I saw one of you, lets say, shirtless, but I just do my best to ignore it and avoid any thoughts about it... It's not that hard. - He chuckled awkwardly. - I just need to put in enough effort not to get caught. - His dongsaeng tilted his head to the side in confusion. - You know... Trying not to het caught being - Hansol coughed before uttering the word trapped in his throat. - gay. - He looked at his own fingers. - I guess I failed though sinve you know it now. - It felt weird to talk about this with someone, especially one of his ToppDogg brothers, the ones who really should never know.

 

\- Hyung - B-joo stopped his thoughts. - Why are you even trying to hide it? - His expression was serious and his question made his hyung look up at him, blinking. He was dumbfounded. Of course he should hide it. He lowered his head again and played with his own fingers.

 

\- That is... Because if people found out I would be bashed... I would be ashamed and treated badly and ostracized and seen as disgusting.

 

\- Hyung... - His eyes started getting moist.

 

\- Hyung. - He felt a hand on his.

 

\- Hyung, will uou please look at me? - He shook his head in response.

 

\- Aww come on, hyung. When did I ever do any of those? And I know it. And I even know who you like. - That was false but he couldn't bring himself to speak up now. - I know it all, yeat i didn't do anything bad to you... I think.. Hyung, please look at me... - The younger used his free hand to lift Hansol's chin, now wet with the trail of a sibgle tear that managed to escape. - Hansol hyung... Kim Hansol... Hyung... Don't you trust us? - The older nodded, meaning the he trusted his housemates. - Then why? You're only hurtig yourself by thinking like that... Come on, we are here for you, why would we do any of those to you? You're too cute for that. - B-joo cleaned the tear trail with his thumb. - And this doean't suit you. Hyung, I am here for anything, okay? You can trust me.. I already know anyway and I still think the same of you, nothing's really changed. You're still the same bubly Hansol hyung that I love. - This made Hansol's tears burst out as he bit his lower lip and mumbled.

\- B-Byungjoo-ah... - Byungjoo felt a pang to his heart. Not anything painful, just a simple tug. What could it be? His attention was divert back to the crying boy when he grabbed his forearms with shaky hands. - Byungjoo-ah.. Thank you, Byungjoo-ah. - He managed between muffles sobs. - Thank you...

 

B-joo was feeling overwhelmed. His hyung was leaning onto him and crying and all he had done was say it was all still the same. Why wouldnt he have accepted his older brother's preferences? The way Hansol thought made him a bit sad but he could understand. It must be scary having to face people about it... He had probably sufdered from it before. Byungjoo wrapped his arms around the sobbing mess in front of him, patting his back. - Hyung... Dont be like that. I don't know what happened before or how much it hurt, - He took a deep breath as his heart seemed to be failing him. - but you're not alone anymore. I'm here, your favorite dongsaeng will stay by your side, no matter what. - And he meant that. Kim Byungjoo would make Kim Hansol happy. He just had to figure out how to make Shin Jiho fall for the crybaby in his arms. If that was even possible.


	5. Past, Present, Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A/N_
> 
> _Soooooo... I know it's short and sorry for sucking at this... I actually had some trouble creating his past... I even asked my mom for help and explained what I wanted and she told me I was being really cruel to the boy... I HAD TO. It's for the story.. Mianhaeyo Hansol oppa ㅠㅠ_
> 
>  
> 
> _So, as always, I ask for your feedback because it's what makes me wnat to keep writing. And from previous comments, I will just keep on writing until my brain explodes and I run out of ideas for this~_
> 
> _And I might change the title..._
> 
> _Of course, your ideas are always welcomed, and I might mix them with what I already have :3_
> 
>  
> 
> _Hope you enjoy reading it~ ♡_ ♡♡

\- Gross. Aren't you ashamed of showing your face? - Two guys were towering over an obviously younger boy. - You idiot.

 

\- Aren't you the idiot here? - Hansol cut the guy's speech. - What has he done wrong?

\- Dude, can't you see? -The other in he room interviened. The bullied boy was just sobbing, head hung low. - He's a fag. He's an embarrassment of society.

\- I think youre more of an embarrassment though. Two versus one? That isn't very fair, is it?

\- Oh that can be solved quickly. If you're so concerned about him, why don't you just join him?

-What? - Hansol looked at the other confused. And that was how Hansol was also labeled a fag, an embarrassment of society, according to his perpetrators.

 

 

 

\- Kim Fagsol. - He sighed. New day, same people, same comments. Everyday he would be called that and everyday he would ignore it.

\- Why are you talking with that? - Some guy approached the girls that were teasing Hansol about some other dude. - Be careful, he might have some weird disease. - One of the girls chuckled.

\- Shouldn't you be more worried, oppa? About yourself, I mean. He might jump you.

\- Oh yeah. Quick, let's get away from the trash. - And so they did, giggling between themselves. Hansol was free for some moments untill the teacher arrived and started class. Same routine everyday.

 

 

 

During lunch he heard the talks of the people around him as he was heading for the bathroom with his lunchbox and earphones on. He still noticed the glances he was given and he didn't really have to listen to know what was being said.

 

"He's gay..." "He takes it in the ass." "I heard hed do anyone." "Someone told me he saw him at a motel with an older guy." "I heard he sells his body."

 

All lies. Handol did none of that. He wasn't even gay.That's what he told himself everynight. He had to verify the reality by constantly reminding himself of the facts. Denying his sexuality helped him maintain his sanity, repeating that what he was accused of wasnt true. He only ever had a crush once and that was when he found out about his sexual orientation. It was a classmates of his in middle school, but said classmate only stayed in his class for 3 months. Enough time for Hansol to discover feelings he never had. Now in highschool, though, he didnt even dare to look at other people.

 

He locked the door to the last bathroom stall before siting on the toilet eating his lunch. His momentary peace was broken though, when a good amount of water hit him from above.

 

\- You filthy faggot! - Someone shouted and he heard them laughing as they walked away. He got up, his food now spoiled, threw it away, went to his locker for the spare clothes and back to the bathroom to change. On his way to afternoon class he got tripped once and fell face first on the floor, which gave him a bloody nose. The laughter and mocking didn't bother him as much as the liquid running down his face. He felt relieved though as now he had an excuse to go home.

 

And this is how his everyday went until he got into Stardom.

 

 

 

 

 

\- Hyung... That was a normal day for you? - Hansol nodded. The bkue haired boy was on the verge of tears. From remembering his past, from talking about it, from a fellow ToppDogg finding out abiut this pitiful side of his. The part of his life he desperately wanted to forget. - And you went through it all alone? - Another nod. - Hyung... - B-joo stared at the other male sitting on the bed next to him. Hansol bit his lip and lowered his gaze to the floor. - Hyung. - When the older looked up he suddenly had a pair of arms wrapping around him and a head resting next to his.

 

\- B-Byungjoo...

\- Hyung, I'm sorry... - Hansol's tears started falling down. He had been keeping them in check while telling his story.

\- For what? - He spoke slowly.

\- For not being there for you.

\- You didnt even know me then, pabo. - He was crying but felt touched by his dongsaengs words.

\- Hansol hyung, thise people were bastards, you didn't deserve any of that... - Hansol hugged him back and hummed. B-joo leaned back to look at him. - I'm here now, and I will help you with whatever. - He cleaned the other's tears with his thumbs. - I promise. - The youngest was also tearing up now.

\- Thank you... Byungjoonieh... Thank you... - He choked on a sob and started letting the sobs out, leaning his forehead on the younger's shoulder, who stroke his hair, soothing him.

\- Let it out hyung... Because after today, I won't let you cry again.

 

The older boy fell asleep after crying his heart out and when Xero entered the room B-joo just shushed him with a finger over his lips before whispering. - Help me get him into bed. - To what Xero immediately obeyed. When their hyung was safely tucked into bed Xero couldnt help but ask what happened to which B-joo just shrugged, saying Hansol had hurt his pibky toe earlier. It wasnt a very good of an excuse and he knew it but the maknae of the room seemed to buy it

 

He didn't though.


	6. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a while right? I had some family problems and my laptop died and school happened and my life has been too hectic. But I haven't forgotten this! So here is a sneak peak for the next planned chapter. See you below~

The next day Hansol woke up with a slight headache but quickly connected it to all the crying from the previous night. Sitting up slowly, he tried to remember when he’d fallen asleep and how he had gotten under the covers.  
-Good morning hyung. - Hansol turned his head to the source of the sound, finding Jiho on the couple bed. He noticed now how he wasn’t in his shared bed with the younger, but in Byungjoo’s single one. –Are you feeling better? How is your stomach feeling? – The blue haired boys’ hands instinctively moved to his covered stomach before he replied.  
-Good morning… Ah… My stomach…?  
-Yes. - Xero got up and moved closer to him, sitting by his side on the bed. – Byungjoo hyung said you had a strong stomachache last night. - Hansol’s attention perked up at his dongsaeng’s last sentence. Had he seen him crying? Had he heard what he told B-Joo? –You were already pretty much like a rock when I arrived though.  
-W-Well- Hansol spoke up, his headache slowly getting worse. – All I feel now is a headache… And it’s not that strong so, no need to worry Jiho-yah. – The older of the two tried his best at a smile to dismiss Xero’s attention on him. Honestly, he wanted to find Byungjoo. Clarify what exactly happened after he told him his secret story.  
\- Hyung. – Jiho’s tone got Hansol on edge. – Something happened last night, right? You don’t usually cry and much less because of a measly stomachache. Hansol had his gaze on the bed’s covers as he tried to find a way out of that situation. – If it was Byungjoo hyung… I made him switch places with you. He’ll be the one sharing the bed with me from now on.  
-You made him change… A-Ani, it wasn’t really his fault. It really… Just hurt too much. He happened to be the one here so I just leaned on him. – It wasn’t really a lie. The boy did feel hurt and lean on B-Joo. Just not because of a simple stomach pain. – Don’t worry Jiho-yah, I’m all good now.  
-Are you sure hyung? You know you can talk to me about whatever, right?  
“Not everything, most probably”, Hansol thought but still smiled and nodded. – Neh, thank you, Jiho-yah. Where is Byungjoo-yah though?  
It was just at that moment that Byungjoo entered the room, sweat dripping from his hair and clothes. – Oh, hey guys. What’s up?

-Hyung. – Xero spoke up. We’re just talking. What happened to you? Practice?  
-Mmhmm. Been in the practice room for a while since this morning. What are you two talking about? Let me in on it. – He flops onto the bed he now shares with Jiho, who immeadiatly protests.  
-Hyung, no, go shower please! Don’t dirty our bed with your disgusting sweat, ew!  
-Ehh, what do you mean disgusting? It’s proof of my hard work and I’m proud of it! – Hansol couldn’t help but chuckle, laughing even, his previous blush from Bjoo entered the room disappearing.  
-Guys, you look like a couple fighting. But Jiho-yah’s right, you should shower, Byungjoo. Don’t want to get a smelly room later. Go go. – Byungjoo grinned.  
-Only if hyung comes with me!  
-Eh? Me? Why though? I just woke up not that long ago.  
-All the more reason for you to come with me, come on hyung. – Byungjoo links his arm through Hansol’s, pulling him up and to the bathroom. – Do you want to join, Jiho-yah? – He winks at the youngest who makes a disgusted face.  
\- No, thank you. Have fun by yourselves. I’m going to get something to eat. – Saying so, the room’s maknae got up and took his leave, leaving a grinning Byungjoo and a not so sure of what was going on Hansol.  
\- Come on, hyung, shower time~ We can wash eachother’s backs! – Byungjoo locked the bathroom door behind him, trapping the eldest with him in the room. Who was looking at him with an arched eyebrow and crossed arms.  
-Byungjoo?  
-Yes? – He responded with an innocent tone.  
-Why did you drag me here?  
-To protect you!  
-Protect me?  
-Yes! Exactly that.  
-From what exactly? I wasn’t in any danger.  
-You were! What if Jiho got suspicious?  
-Suspicious?  
-Yes! Of… You know. – He whispers.  
-Byungjoo, am I that obvious? As fas as I know you didn’t know before I admitted it to you, did I? I know how to hide it.  
-I know but Jiho’s not dumb! What if he saw something or heard something or… I don’t know, so many things can happen. No, I can’t let them happen. From here on out, I shall protect you hyung. I’m your knight! – Hansol couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was sounding more and more like trouble.  
-Hm, Byungjoo? I don’t need a knight. I’m no damsel in distress and I know how to care for myself.  
-It doesn’t matter what you say hyung, I will still be always near to help you!  
-Aigoo, just shut up and shower. You’re reeking of sweat. I’ll just wash my face. – And so he did. Hansol peacefully washed his face as his dongsaeng quickly showered, singing all the time. Hansol joined in on the singing and the both ended up having a fun bathroom time, despite what anyone could say about the situation. After getting properly dressed the duo got their breakfast and reunited with the rest of their group. It was a free day so they could just loung around, watching tv or playing games.  
-Hyung!  
-What is it Byungjoo?  
-Let’s go shopping!  
-Yeah yeah… What? – Hansol blinked at Bjoo.  
-Let’s go shopping! I want some new clothes! – Byungjoo insited.


	7. Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy author here! I've been busy with an intership so it's been hard to write but I decided to make shorter chapters. Hopefully that will help me update faster.
> 
> Anyway, critics are always welcome so keep them coming~

“Does this shirt look good on me? Hyung, what do you think?”

“For the third time, it looks good, Byungjoo.”

Hansol let out a sigh. They had been in the stores for four hours straight and Byungjoo kept on asking the same question for every piece of clothing he tried on. It was getting annoying and Hansol was tired.

“Alright, I’m taking it!”

“Finally!” He let out a puff of hair. “Let’s get out of here, I’m getting thirsty and hungry!” He complained. Byungjoo apologized and quickly paid for his stuff. In no time they were sitting in one of the mall’s small cafes. They each their favorite drinks and a piece of cheesecake. Hansol demanded that Bjoo paid for everything since he had been the one dragging him out of his bed that morning. “Why did you even bring me?”

Bjoo grinned innocently. “I needed help in choosing my clothes! And since you are, well, gay, I thought you’d be the ideal person!”

Hansol looked at him with an incredulous look. The urge to facepalm the other with a chair was growing within him. “How did you even get that idea? I am not a fashion expert just because of my sexuality!”

“But aren’t gay people known for their fashion sense?”

“Well, not me. I mean, look at me. I only wear what I find comfortable.” He rolled his eyes.

“Well, that is true.. Heh, sorr hyung~” He laughed as he finished his cheesecake. “Ah, I have to go to the bathroom. Let’s go, hyungie!” He tugged on Hansol’s shirt who lazily followed him, helping with carrying all the bags.

The weather that day was very hot so it was no wonder that people all around were wearing revealing clothing, But in the bathroom there were guys that could not hold on to the heat, from normal boys in tshirts to business man who had to wear stuffy formal suits. They all resorted to the bathroom to rest and refresh their bodies. Hansol wouldn’t admit but the sight of a guy in a suit pulling on his necktie to open his collar, revealing the skin, as something he quite liked. He kept his peripheral vision on said man and when Bjoo came out of the stall, he noticed that.

“Yah, hyung!” He spoke in a whiny voice, whispering close to Hansol’s ear. “Does that look good? Shoud I try wearing something like that too?” He pulled away with a childish grin on his lips. Hansol’s eyes widened as he looked at his younger friend, still processing what he had said.

“What? No, don’t! That’s something… I- Not everyone can achieve that. You also need to have the body.” He slumped over his words, trying to get out of the situation but before he could suggest they got out of there Bjoo spoke up.

“I do have the body hyung! Didn’t you notice it? Look!” He lifted his shirt just enough to reveal his navel area.

Hansol rolled his eyes. “That’s not possibly enough. You need the abs, the pectorals, the shoulders… An overall good body.”

Byungjoo let out a whiny sound and just took off his shirt completely, revealing his actually toned body. “Seeeee?”

Hansol’s eyes widened again and he frantically looked around, noticing the weird stares people were giving them. “Yah what are you doing?!” He tried covering Bjoo but failed and resorted to what his mind could come up with at the moment: push his friend into one of the stalls and locking themselves inside. He whispered with a serious tone. “What the heck are you doing, Byungjoo??”

“Proving to you that I do have a good body. Come on hyung, look at it!” He whispered back. Hansol averted his eyes; he did not want to see his bandmate’s body. He already knew it was a good body, he had noticed it before but he refused to look at it in that situation even when Bjoo insisted. “Hyung!” Bjoo whined before he took Hansol’s hand. “If you’re not going to look at it then touch it.” He moved the older boy’s hand to rest on his own chest. Byungjoo was honestly having fun. Hansol’s little reaction were cute and Bjoo was curious as to how an homosexual would react to his body. Was it appealing? What would his hyung do?

Hansol stared at his hand on the younger’s chest. It was trembling and he did not know what to do. He looked up at Byungjoo who gave a nod of his head. He took a deep breath and rested his palm on the other’s skin, biting on his lower lip as his mind went blank. Almost blank since it was filled with thoughts of the current situation; Byungjoo was half naked, they were locked in a small stall, their bodies close to eachother and his hand was flat against his chest. He swallowed in dry and absent mindedly moved his other hand up to rest on the skin as well. He moved both hands through his chest, slowly down through his abdominals. Then he reached his navel and looked down, resting his forehead on the other’s shoulder. He didn’t really register it when he leaned to press his lips on the inviting skin but when he did he stared at Byungjoo with a shocked expression, his cheeks a deep red. He immediately apologized and stormed out of the stall, leaving a confused Byungjoo behind.


End file.
